November 19, 2011
The 709th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on November 19, 2011. It was hosted by Jason Segel and the musical guest was Florence and the Machine, who performed "Shake It Out" and "No Light, No Light." Sketches *Mitt Romney Raw & Unleashed (Cold Opening) *Red Flag (Commercial) *Kelly Auditions *Kemper-Pedic Me Time Mattress (Commercial) *Affectionate Family *Retirement Party *A New Jack Thanksgiving *SNL Digital Short - Seducing Women Through Chess *André The Giant Chooses An Ice Cream Flavor *The Blue Jean Committee Cast *Mitt Romney Raw & Unleashed **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Jeff **Jay Pharoah as the aide **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney **Kristen Wiig as Deborah Singer *Opening Monologue **Jason Segel **Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog and Statler (Jim Henson's Muppets) **Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy and Foozie Bear (Jim Henson's Muppets) **Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog (Jim Henson's Muppets) **Dave Goelz as Gonzo the Great and Waldorf (Jim Henson's Muppets) **David Rudman as Scooter (Jim Henson's Muppets) **Matt Vogel as Camilla the Chicken (Jim Henson's Muppets) *Red Flag **Jon Hamm as one of the announcers (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the guys **Nasim Pedrad as one of the announcers (voice only) **Andy Samberg as one of the guys **Jason Sudeikis as one of the guys **Kristen Wiig as the girl *Kelly Auditions **Jason Segel as Antonio Banderas **Fred Armisen as George Lopez **Paul Brittain as Michael Gelman **Abby Elliott as Zooey Deschanel **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) and Garrison Keillor **Taran Killam as Ashton Kutcher **Bobby Moynihan as Rosie O'Donnell **Nasim Pedrad as Kelly Ripa **Jay Pharoah as Denzel Washington **Jason Sudeikis as Ricky Gervais **Kenan Thompson as Charles Barkley **Kristen Wiig as Kathie Lee Gifford *Kemper-Pedic Me Time Mattress **Jason Segel as Pete Kemper **Vanessa Bayer as Stacy Kemper *Affectionate Family **Jason Segel as Jacob Vogelcheck **Paul Rudd as Austin Vogelcheck **Fred Armisen as Mr. Vogelcheck **Vanessa Bayer as Lucy **Bill Hader as Dwayne Vogelcheck **Jay Pharoah as the homeless man **Andy Samberg as Pete **Kristen Wiig as Mrs. Vogelcheck *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Jon Huntsman **Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (Jim Henson's Muppets) *Retirement Party **Jason Segel as Louis **Fred Armisen as Mitch Gurst **Vanessa Bayer as Marilyn Shemp **Paul Brittain as one of the employees **Taran Killam as one of the employees **Bobby Moynihan as Dr. Gil Peabody **Nasim Pedrad as Madge Ortiz **Jay Pharoah as Taffy Peterson **Kristen Wiig as Janelle Mumrot *A New Jack Thanksgiving **Jason Segel as Men In Vests member **Florence Welch as Flow Diggity Flow Doubt **Vanessa Bayer as one of the B.L.T. members **Abby Elliott as one of the B.L.T. members **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as Medium Richard **Nasim Pedrad as one of the B.L.T. members **Jay Pharoah as Sweaty Keith **Andy Samberg as Cross Chris **Kenan Thompson as the announcer (voice only) and John Juan Twan **Kristen Wiig as Triangle Sally *SNL Digital Short - Seducing Women Through Chess **Jason Segel as the prostitute **Olivia Wilde as one of the women **Abby Elliott as one of the women **Nasim Pedrad as one of the women **Andy Samberg as the instructor **Kristen Wiig as one of the women *André The Giant Chooses An Ice Cream Flavor **Jason Segel as André the Giant *The Blue Jean Committee **Jason Segel as Marshall Haynes **Florence Welch as one of the patrons **Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog (Jim Henson's Muppets) **Dave Goelz as Gonzo the Great (Jim Henson's Muppets) **Paul Rudd as one of the patrons **Fred Armisen as J.C. **Vanessa Bayer as one of the patrons **Abby Elliott as one of the patrons **Bill Hader as the bartender **Taran Killam as one of the patrons **Bobby Moynihan as one of the patrons **Andy Samberg as one of the patrons **Jason Sudeikis as Little Andrew **Kenan Thompson as Lee **Kristen Wiig as the emcee Notes/Trivia *Florence Welch, the lead singer of Florence and the Machine, also appeared as Flow Diggity Flow Doubt in the "A New Jack Thanksgiving" sketch and as one of the patrons in the "The Blue Jean Committee" sketch. *"I Can't Believe I'm Hosting," the song Jason Segel performed in the opening monologue, was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics. *Jim Henson's The Muppets - Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire), Miss Piggy (Eric Jacobson), Rowlf the Dog (Bill Barretta), Fozzie Bear (Jacobson), Gonzo the Great (Dave Goelz), Scooter (David Rudman), Camilla the Chicken (Matt Vogel) and Statler and Waldorf (Whitmire and Goelz, respectively) appeared in the opening monologue. Additionally, Kermit the Frog appeared on the Weekend Update segment and Rowlf and Gonzo appeared in the "The Blue Jean Committee" sketch. *Paul Rudd appeared as Austin Vogelcheck in the "Affectionate Family" sketch and as one of the patrons in "The Blue Jean Committee" sketch. Also at end of the "Affectionate Family" sketch, a family photo shows James Franco who appeared in a previous sketch as Lonny Vogelcheck, as well as Paul Rudd. *Governor Jon Huntsman appeared on the Weekend Update segment. *Olivia Wilde appeared in the SNL Digital Short. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37